Kisah Cintaku Disaat Perang Berlin
by Namikaze wahyu
Summary: Menceritakan Beberapa Pengalaman Naruto Selama Pertempuran Berlin/Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kisah Cintaku Disaat Perang Berlin

Disclaimer: Naruto 100% Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Menceritakan Beberapa Pengalaman Naruto Selama Pertempuran Berlin/Bad Summary

Rated: T+

**WARNING: OOC,TYPO,ALUR KECEPETAN,PDII,VOICE,Mengacaukan Sejarah,Newbie,DLL.**

Don't like Don't read!

* * *

**28 April 1945 12.37 P.M**

Di sebuah reruntuhan gedung di kota Berlin, terlihat seorang pemuda berpakaian Nazi Jerman dengan Perempuan berambut merah yang memakai seragam Tentara Merah yang sedang pingsan. Pemuda berambut kuning A.K.A Naruto hanya menatap Perempuan itu dengan cemas.

Naruto P.O.V

Halo perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah seorang tentara Wehrmacht di Berlin, saat ini aku sedang bersembunyi dari ledakan roket katyusha bangsat itu!. Ngomong-ngomong kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana aku membawa perempuan berambut merah itu ini dikarenakan si merah ini disaat mencoba menembak ku ia hampir terkena ledakan roket katyusha dan badan terhempas ke tembok dan pingsan karena tak tega jadi kutolong saja. Sekarang aku mencoba menghubungi garis belakang untuk meminta bantuan.

Naruto P.O.V End

"_Naruto kepada Pasukan Jerman Ke-XI Jawab!...Ku ulangi Naruto kepada Pasukan Jerman Ke-XI Jawab!_"Kata Naruto dengan walkie talkie

"Bangsat kenapa tidak ada respon!"kata Naruto dengan marah hingga membuat si Kyuubi terbangun

''Siapa Kau?"Kata Kyuubi sambil menatap tajam Naruto

"Aku adalah Stabsfeldwebel (Sersan Mayor) Uzumaki Naruto Pemimpin Pasukan Jerman Ke-XII Di Berlin"Kata Naruto

''Mengapa kau menyelamatkan aku Nazi Brengsek!"Kata Kyuubi dengan marah sementara di Dahi Naruto sudah muncul tanda perempatan.

''Apa Kau bilang Nazi Brengsek...Dasar Komunis Keparat!"Kata Naruto dengan sebalnya

''Siapa Yang Kau Bilang Komunis Keparat Nazi Brengsek!''

''Memang kau Komunis keparat!"

"Merah!"

"Kuning!"

''Banci!"

''Cewek Barbar!"

"Kuning Tai"Karena perkataan Kyuubi tadi Naruto pun pundung dipojokan dengan aura hitam menggelilinginya

"Mengapa kau menyebutku kuning tai"Kata Naruto sambil nangis anime

''_Mengapa orang seperti nya bisa diangkat dengan jabatan Sersan Mayor_"Batin Kyuubi sambil sweatdrop

''oke abaikan kejadian yang tadi...Mengapa kau sangat membenci Nazi?"Kata Naruto setelah sembuh dari depresinya

''Apa aku harus bercerita kepadamu hah!"Kata Kyuubi sambil setengah membentak kepada Naruto

''Kau Harus bercer-Apa itu?"Kata Naruto sambil melihat ke cela-cela reruntuhan itu. Saat ia lihat adalah sekumpulan Tentara Merah mungkin 13 orang yang sedang berjalan ke reruntuhan tempat Naruto bersembunyi. Naruto hanya menatap sebal Kyuubi yang sedang tersenyum kemenangan kearahnya. Ia pun mengambil senjata PPSh-41 milik Kyuubi dan mendekati Kyuubi dan mengecup kepala Kyuubi. Sementara Si Kyuubi wajahnya hanya merah padam, Naruto pun tersenyum jahil didepan Kyuubi dan berlari pergi meninggalkannya beberapa saat setelah Naruto meninggalkannya Kyuubi pun berteriak "AKAN KUBUNUH KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO!".

* * *

Sementara Kyuubi melakukan sumpah serapah kita lanjut ke Naruto. Naruto saat ini telah berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan reruntuhan itu, namun disaat ia tengah berlari. Dia kaget karena didepannya ada Tank T-34, Tank itu pun menembakan senapan mesin kearah Naruto. Naruto tak tinggal diam pun dengan cepat berlari kearah tembok yang setengah hancur untuk berlindung namun moncong meriam tank tersebut pun mengarah ketembok dan menembakan meriamnya. Naruto pun terpental kira-kira jaraknya 5 meteran, Naruto pun jatuh tersungkur sambil mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Naruto pun hanya pasrah karena sebentar ia akan mati akan tetapi setelah menembakan meriamnya tank itu hanya berjalan pergi. Naruto pun hanya bersyukur karena Tuhan masih sayang kepadanya, Naruto pun mulai berdiri kembali dengan menahan rasa sakitnya. Setelah ia berdiri ia pun berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju gedung bekas gudang yang ia gunakan untuk menyimpan senjata,amunisi,serta obat-obatan.

Setelah ia sampai di pintu gudang ia pun memutar knop pintu. disaat pintu itu terbuka terlihat pemandangan yang mengerikan. Seluruh gudang kini telah menjadi tempat menyimpanan mayat, Banyak sekali mayat-mayat tentara Jerman yang telah tidak utuh lagi ada kepalanya yang putus, kaki dan badan terpisah, dan lain-lain. Ia pun hanya menatap sedih tumpukan mayat teman-teman seperjuangannya dulu. ia pun mengambil beberapa amunisi dan obat-obatan lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan gudang itu.

Disaat Naruto meninggalkan gudang itu, Naruto hanya berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegang kuat senjatanya itu. Beberapa saat Naruto menengok kekanan dan kiri untuk memeriksa apa daerah yang ia lewati aman dari Tentara Merah atau tidak.

Naruto P.O.V

Brengsek! kenapa tadi ada Tank bangsat itu. hah daripada marah-marah lebih baik aku cepat-cepat mencari tempat persembunyian dulu. ngomong-ngomong telah 13 hari aku dan teman-teman ku berjuang mempertahankan Berlin, banyak teman seperjuanganku yang tewas namun hanya aku saja yang masih hidup. apa ini memang takdir ku, kok malah ngomongin soal takdir ya lama-kelamaan nanti aku seperti Neji saja.

Naruto P.O.V End

* * *

**Disuatu tempat di kota Berlin**

"Sasuke Apa kau berhasil menemukan Naruto?"tanya seorang perempuan berambut pink

''aku belum berhasil menemukan Naruto!"kata seorang berambut raven A.K.A Sasuke

''Kita sudah beberapa hari kehilangan kontak dengan Pasukan Jerman ke-XII yang diketuai Naruto"kata Sakura

''Menurut kabar yang beredar dari beberapa Prajurit kita katanya Pasukan Naruto itu telah dikalahkan oleh Pasukan 2nd Belorussian Front yang dipimpin oleh Marsekal Kyuubi"kata Sasuke

''APA MARSEKAL KYUUBI! MAKSUDMU MARSEKAL KYUUBI YANG MEMILIKI JULUKAN SI PEMBANTAI DARI TIMUR!"Teriak Sakura

''jangan teriak Sakura...Inikan baru kabar yang beredar kan bisa jadi berita ini bohong"Kata Sasuke

''huh mungkin kau benar Oberfähnrich Sasuke"

''Ngomong-ngomong Sakura nanti beritahu Oberstleutnant Shikamaru bahwa besok pukul 13.00 siang akan di lancarkan serangan terhadap Tentara Merah di arah selatan Berlin"Kata Sasuke

"Baik Oberfähnrich Sasuke!"

"Baiklah Sakura aku pergi dulu"Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian disitu

''_Naruto cepatlah kembali kami tidak bisa berperang tanpa bantuanmu_"Batin Sakura

TBC

* * *

Rumus Bahasa:

Oberfähnrich : Sersan Kepala

Oberstleutnant : Letnan Satu

Halo Author gaje ini telah kembali...Bagaimana cerita diatas bagus atau jelek Gomen ne kalau jelek

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1435 HIJRIAH XD

Mohon Kritikan, dan saran

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Kisah Cintaku Disaat Perang Berlin

Disclaimer: Naruto 100% Milik Kishimoto-sensei

Summary: Menceritakan Beberapa Pengalaman Naruto Selama Pertempuran Berlin/Bad Summary

Rated: T+

Chapter 2

Don't Likes Don't Read!

* * *

**20 April 1945**

Beberapa saat setelah Sakura membatin sendiri. Ia pun pergi keluar tenda untuk menyusul Sasuke untuk menuju Markas utama Nazi Jerman di Berlin Selatan. Terlihat Sasuke yang saat ini Sedang mengendarai sebuah Mobil Jip.

"T-tunggu Aku Sasuke!"Kata Sakura sambil berlari mendekati Jip Sasuke

''Cepatlah sedikit Sakura"Kata Sasuke dengan malas

Sakura pun menaiki jip Sasuke. Sasuke pun mulai menyalakan mesin mobil jip nya dan segera berangkat ke Arah Berlin selatan. Selama Perjalanan mereka berdua hanya bisa melihat Kengerian Perang Berlin, Banyak sekali mayat-mayat warga sipil yang tidak berbentuk karena kemarin malam wilayah yang dilewati Sasuke dan Sakura di bombardir total oleh roket katyusha.

''Kapan Perang ini akan berakhir Sasuke?"Tanya Sakura

"Entahlah seperti Perang ini masih lama untuk berakhir apalagi dari kedua pihak tak akan yang mau menyerah apalagi kesalahan Si Danzo bangsat itu yang menghasut Hitler-sama untuk menyerang Uni Soviet padahal Hitler-sama telah mendatangani sebuah perjanjian bahwa tidak akan terjadi serang-menyerang dari pihak Soviet maupun Jerman"Kata Sasuke Panjang lebar

''Ya mungkin Perang ini akan masih lama untuk berakhir Sasuke"Kata Sakura

''Semoga Perang bangsat ini cepat berakhir"Kata Sasuke

* * *

_**Sementara itu di Berlin Timur**_

Saat Ini Naruto sedang berjalan bertatih-tatih untuk menuju kearah Berlin selatan dengan sekuat tenaga. Sambil membawa PPSH-41 milik Kyuubi di tangannya, sambil berjalan dengan nafas terengah-engah Naruto pun beristirahat disebuah reruntuhan gedung bekas gereja. Sambil memulihkan tenaganya. Naruto pun mengambil sebuah buku kecil di tangannya sambil membacanya dengan serius. Ia pun Kaget setelah membaca informasi tentang Kyuubi

**Nama: Kyuubi**

**Umur: 23 Tahun**

**Tempat,Tanggal Lahir: Leningrad, 30 Januari 1923**

**Nama Kecil: Kurama**

**Julukan: Si Pembantai Dari Timur**

**Pangkat: Marsekal**

**Info: Kyuubi atau bisa dipanggil Kurama adalah seorang gadis kelahiran di Leningrad yang bergabung dengan partisan Soviet dan menjadi seorang marsekal perempuan pertama dan termuda di Uni Soviet. Ia dulunya gadis yang sedikit tomboy dan tsundere namun semua itu berubah ketika tempat tinggal Kyuubi diserang oleh Nazi Jerman. Seluruh temannya, sahabatnya, dan kekasihnya tewas dan yang mengerikan ia sendiri melihat ibunya sendiri yang diperkosa oleh Tentara Nazi dan di tembak mati didepannya. Sejak saat itu Kyuubi mulai bersifat dingin dan kejam terhadap orang-orang jerman.**

"_Apa! jadi begitu ya….ngomong-ngomong kata buku ini ia bersifat dingin dan kejam terhadap orang Nazi Jerman. Namun kenapa ia bersifat Tsundere didepanku tadi ya? Ah sudahlah"_Batin Naruto

Naruto pun menutup buku kecil itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke saku bajunya. Ia pun bangun dan bergegas melanjutkan berjalan dengan cepat menuju Berlin Selatan. Disaat Naruto berlari ia secara tidak sengaja menemukan seorang gadis remaja berambut putih yang mengenakan seragam tentara merah yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan dengan keadaan terluka.

"_Apa mungkin aku harus menolongnya…..tapi dia kan seorang prajurit wanita soviet dia bisa saja membunuhku namun seperti keadaannya sekarang sedang terluka…Yosh! aku akan menolongnya dan semoga setelah aku menolong tidak ada kejadian yang sama seperti saat aku menyelamatkan Kyuubi"_Batin Naruto

Akhirnya Naruto pun menolong gadis itu. Ia menyeret pelan gadis itu kedalam semak-semak untuk menyembuyikan badan gadis itu. Setelah menyembuyikan gadis itu Naruto pun mengeluarkan kotak peralatan medis untuk mengobati gadis itu. Ia pun membuka seragam gadis itu secara pelan-pelan sambil tidak melihat bagian atas gadis itu (A/N: Jangan ngeres :v ) Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Naruto pun selesai mengobati gadis tersebut. Dan terakhir Naruto menutupi bagian luka tembak di perut gadis itu dengan perban. Naruto pun segera pergi meninggalkan gadis itu namun sebelum pergi ia menaruh sebuah catatan di pinggir gadis itu.

* * *

**Berlin, 21 April 1945 lokasi : Markas Rahasia Nazi Jerman di Berlin Selatan**

Sementara itu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya sampai di Markas Nazi Di Jerman Timur. Sasuke dan Sakura pun Turun dari jip dan berjalan kearah pintu masuk. Mereka disambut oleh Kakashi dan Shizune di pintu masuk.

"Selamat Datang Sakura….Sasuke!"Kata Kakashi

"Bagaimana Keadaan Jerman Selatan Kakashi?"Tanya Sakura

''Ya kalian sudah tau lah kondisi Jerman Selatan saat ini"Kata Kakashi dengan santai

''Daripada basa-basi disini cepat masuk kalian sudah ditunggu oleh Shikamaru dan Tsunade!"Kata Shizune dengan tegas

''Baik Shizune" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah pintu masuk bersama Sakura

Saat ini sedang terjadi rapat penting di Markas Nazi Jerman di Berlin timur. Semua pemimpin tinggi Nazi Jerman ikut juga dalam rapat penting ini. Karena rapat ini membahas tentang serangan pembalasan Nazi Jerman atas penyerangan Uni Soviet di Berlin timur dan Berlin selatan secara bersamaan yang berdampak sangat negatif bagi Nazi Jerman. Tsunade pun mulai membuka rapat tersebut

"Jadi bagaimana apa kalian semua setuju untuk menyerah kepada Pihak sekutu maupun Soviet atau melakukan serangan balasan yang terakhirnya kita pasti kalah"Kata Tsunade dengan serius.

''Saya tidak setuju Tsunade-sama daripada menyerah begitu saja lebih baik kita melakukan serangan penghabisan terhadap Soviet dan Sekutu di eropa barat"Kata Gaara pemimpin Berlin bagian utara

'' Kita hanya akan kalah jumlah Gaara-san coba lihat saja pasukan Sekutu di Eropa Barat saja berjumlah 500.000 Ribu Tentara sedangkan Soviet malah jauh lebih besar sekitar 2.500.000 Juta Tentara sedangkan kita hanya 85.000 Tentara Pikirkan lagi"Kata Sasuke

''apalagi kita kehilangan kontak tentang Pasukan Naruto yang berjumlah 40.000 di Jerman Timur"Kata Sasuke dengan sedih

''menurut kabar yang beredar kan Pasukan Naruto berhasil di bantai habis oleh Pasukan BF 2nd yang Dipimpin oleh Marsekal Kyuubi yang tergolong kejam"Kata Sakura

"Itu kan hanya berita yang beredar belum tentu benar"Kata Jiraiya pemimpin Berlin bagian tenggara

"Mungkin….Baiklah yang setuju melakukan serangan balasan kepada Soviet angkat tangan"Kata Tsunade dengan lantang

Sekitar 50 anggota rapat angkat tangan. Tsunade pun melanjutkan

"Yang tidak setuju angkat tangan"

Dan yang mengangkat tangan sekitar 20 anggota rapat. Akhirnya mereka semua setuju untuk melakukan serangan pembalasan bagi Uni Soviet.

TBC

* * *

Sorry updatenya lama Reader-san. Karena Author banyak kegiatan di dunia nyata

Mohon Kritikan, Saran, Serta dukungannya  
Arigatou Gozaimasu

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Kisah Cintaku Disaat Perang Berlin

Disclaimer: Naruto 100% Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Menceritakan Beberapa Pengalaman Naruto Selama Pertempuran Berlin/Bad Summary

Pair: NaruKyu dan SasuSaku

Rated: T+

Chapter 3

* * *

**22 April 1945 21.00 P.M Berlin Selatan**

setelah rapat penting di Berlin selatan. Saat ini semua tentara Nazi sibuk untuk membangun beberapa pertahanan sebelum serangan Soviet ke Berlin. Mengapa Soviet menyerang Berlin padahal Jerman akan membalas serangan soviet. Ini dikarenakan Gaara Pemimpin Berlin bagian utara tewas terbunuh oleh penembak misterius. Karena pemimpin Berlin bagian utara tewas maka terjadi kekosongan kekuasaan di Berlin utara.

''Hoi Sasuke…Kita harus cepat sebentar lagi tentara merah akan kesini dengan membawa sekitar 230.000 Tentara ke arah Berlin selatan"kata Unterfeldwebel Neji

"Baiklah….Minna kita harus cepat!"Kata Sasuke

"BAIK SASUKE-SAMA"Teriak semua Tentara Jerman

* * *

**Pinggiran Berlin Selatan—Markas Soviet**

Di sebuah markas Soviet di pinggiran Berlin selatan. Saat ini semua pemimpin Tentara Merah yang ditugaskan untuk menguasai Berlin sedang melakukan rapat khusus untuk mengatur strategi untuk menguasai Berlin bagian selatan.

"Kyu-chan bagaimana rencanamu menyerang Berlin selatan?"Kata Mei

''Betul itu kata Mei…bagaimana rencanamu untuk menyerang Tentara Wehrmacht di Berlin selatan Marsekal Kyuubi"Kata Nonna

''Um…Begini pertama-tama kita harus menghancurkan benteng pertahanan Tentara Wehrmacht di Berlin Selatan..jadi kita memerlukan Artileri roket Katyusha di garis belakang dengan jumlah banyak dan kau Mei aku akan memberimu Divisi Tank T-34..rute pasukanmu dari stasiun kecil disebuah wilayah di Berlin selatan dan menuju kearah utara "Kata Kyuubi

''Mengapa Divisi ku harus berjalan keutara"Kata Mei

''Sebab rute Divisi mu sama dengan rute 1 BF yang akan diterjunkan melalui kereta api barang''

''Baiklah"Kata Mei

''Kedua…Tentara Wehrmacht tergolong tentara yang tangguh apalagi didalam seluk-beluk terhadap jalan-jalan dan gedung di Berlin, karena rute Divisi Mei dan Divisi BF 2nd ku melewati jalan yang berdempetan dengan gedung gedung besar jadi ada kemungkinan Tentara Wehrmacht akan mengepung kita dari dua sisi jadi untuk semua Divisi tolong awasi setiap gedung yang kita lewati jika ada musuh tembak saja mengerti?"Kata Kyuubi dengan serius

''Mengerti''kata Mei (lagi)

"Terakhir….Nonna aku tugaskan kau untuk memimpin Divisi Artileri Roket Katyusha. Ku percayakan Divisi itu kepadamu"Kata Kyuubi sambil menatap Sakuya

''Baik Marsekal Kyuubi!"Kata Sakuya sambil memberi hormat kepada Kyuubi

"Baiklah besok pukul 06.00 pagi kita akan mulai invasi kita ke Berlin…Aku nyatakan bahwa rapat ini berakhir ''Kata Kyuubi

Semua anggota rapat pun keluar dari ruangan itu kecuali Kyuubi yang masih duduk di kursi rapat itu.

"dan Aku akan mencarimu Uzumaki Naruto"Batin Kyuubi

* * *

**23 April 1945 05.45 A.M **

Saat ini Nonna sedang menyuruh Pasukan Divisi artileri untuk segera memasang roket katyusha ke peluncur roket. Sementara itu Divisi Tank T-34 sudah mulai berangkat menuju Berlin selatan, dan untuk Divisi nya Kyuubi sudah berangkat dari tadi.

''Semoga berhasil di garis depan Mei"Kata Nonna kepada Mei yang sedang duduk diatas Tank T-34

''Kau juga Nonna"Kata Mei sambil melemparkan sesuatu kearah Nonna

"Apa ini?"Tanya Nonna

''Ini jimat keberuntunganku''Kata Mei

''Terima kasih Mei"Kata Nonna

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan pergi dulu ke garis depan…..Semua jangan sampai kalah"Kata Mei kepada pasukannya

''URA!''Teriak pasukannya dengan semangat

Sementara itu dengan Tentara Nazi di Berlin Selatan

"Semua cepat ke posisi kalian masing-masing karna sebentar lagi Tentara merah akan tiba"perintah Sasuke kepada Pasukan Jerman

Semua pasukan Jerman pun segera menuju ke posisi mereka masing-masing. Sasuke dan semua pemimpin pasukan saat ini sedang serius, karena perang ini adalah perang perang paling brutal sepanjang sejarah. Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, dan semuanya terlihat sedikit takut karena ini adalah perang besar mereka (A/N: Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sakura tidak pernah ikut dalam pertempuran di garis depan)

"Seperti ini akan merepotkan"kata Shikamaru dengan malas

''Dan juga sangat menyebalkan"lanjut Neji sambil memegang senjata Moshin-nagant 1891

"SEMUA CEPAT BERLINDUNG!"Teriak Sakura sambil berlindung di parit pertahanan

Tiba-tiba terlihat dilangit banyak sekali roket katyusha yang akan menyerang posisi mereka. Mungkin jumlah roket katyusha itu berjumlah 50, semua pasukan Jerman pun segera berlindung di dalam parit maupun di reruntuhan gedung.

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

Ledakan pun terdengar keras di posisi pasukan Jerman. Beberapa saat setelah roket katyusha berhenti menyerang pasukan Jerman pun kembali ke posisi semula namun gara-gara roket itu pertahanan Pasukan Jerman pun banyak yang rusak. Tentara Jerman pun juga ada yang terluka, tentara yang terluka pun segera dibawa ke garis belakang untuk menerima pengobatan medis.

"Cepat bawa mereka ke garis belakang…Mereka telah banyak kehilangan darah"kata seorang prajurit medis sambil mengobati beberapa Tentara Jerman yang terluka.

''Tolong aku!….ini sakit"kata seorang tentara Jerman yang terluka

"Ibu tolong….Tolong"Kata seorang tentara cilik yang terluka. Kepala pun dielus oleh Sasuke

"Sabar saja nak…sebentar lagi kau akan di obati"kata Sasuke kepada tentara cilik itu sambil tersenyum

"T-terima kasih "kata Tentara cilik itu

* * *

**Sementara itu dengan Kyuubi**

"Semua disaat kita sampai ke medan perang segera turun dari kerete dan berlindung mengerti?"kata Kyuubi kepada Pasukannya

"Mengerti Kyuubi-sama"kata salah seorang prajurit

30 menit kemudian Pasukan Kyuubi pun sampai. Tiba-tiba kereta berhenti dengan mendadak membuat gerbong sedikit terguncang. Beberapa saat setelah kereta berhenti berguncang pasukan pun membuka pintu gerbong dan turun, Kyuubi pun ikut turun. Ia menyuruh pasukannya untuk berhenti di dekat gerbong kereta yang terguling. Divisi Tank T-34 Pun datang dari arah selatan.

"Demi Tanah Air….Demi Stalin SERANG!"Teriak sambil berlari menuju ke posisi pertahanan Jerman

''URA!"Teriak sambil mengikuti Kyuubi dari belakang

Tentara pun dengan nekat berlari kearah parit pasukan Jerman. Banyak Tentara merah yang tertembak mati namun Tentara merah tidak kenal menyerah. Divisi Tank T-34 Pun menembakan meriamnya kearah parit-parit Pasukan Jerman. Beberapa tembakan berhasil mengenai parit Pasukan Jerman.

"Neji cepat ambil senjata Panzersherk dan tembakan kearah Tank T-34 itu"Kata Sasuke sambil menembakan senjata mesin kearah beberapa Tentara Merah.

"Baik Sasuke"Kata Neji sambil berlari didalam parit untuk mengambil senjata Panzersherk

''Brengsek! Mereka terlalu banyak….Peluru ku juga sudah mau habis"Kata Sasuke sambil melempar Stik Granat kearah Tank T-34

"Sabar saja Sasuke-kun kita harus mempertahankan daerah ini sampai titik darah penghabisan"Kata Sakura

''Jika kita mundur kita akan mengurangi jumlah korban dari pasukan kita Sakura"Kata Sasuke

Namun jika kita mundur itu sama saja dengan pengecut" Kata Sakura sambil menembakna senjatanya kearah musuh

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas karena sikap Sakura yang pantang menyerah

Saat ini Naruto sedang berlari dengan bertatih-tatih dengan cepat karena ia melihat di arah Berlin selatan terjadi Ledakan roket katyusha dan bunyi-bunyi tembakan. Mengapa ia harus ke medan perang padahal ia bisa kabur meninggalkan teman-temannya, ini disebabkan ia diberi perintah oleh Hitler untuk memberikan perintah menyerah kepada Tentara Merah. Hitler sudah mengetahui jika melawan Tentara Merah dengan jumlah pasukan yang sedikit hanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

''Brengsek aku harus cepat!"kata Naruto sambil berlari

Tiba-tiba di kejauhan terlihat Danzo yang sedang membidik Naruto dengan senapan sniper. Danzo ingin membunuh Naruto karena Danzo sangat iri dengan Naruto yang selalu dapat perhatian dari Hitler sedangkan Danzo tidak.

"Rasakan ini bocah tengik"kata Danzo sambil menarik pelatuk senapan

DOR!

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana pendapat reader-san tentang chapter ini...Apakah jelek, gomen ne kalau jelek  
Mohon Kritikan, Saran, Serta dukungannya ^^

Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Kisah Cintaku Disaat Perang Berlin

Disclaimer: Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Menceritakan Beberapa Pengalaman Naruto Selama Pertempuran Berlin/Bad Summary

Pair: Narukyu and SasuSaku

Rated: T+

**WARNING: GAJE,TYPO,ALUR KECEPETAN,MERUBAH SEJARAH,NEWBIE,**

Chapter 4

* * *

*_**Flashback On***_

Saat ini Naruto sedang berlari dengan bertatih-tatih dengan cepat karena ia melihat di arah Berlin selatan terjadi Ledakan roket katyusha dan bunyi-bunyi tembakan. Mengapa ia harus ke medan perang padahal ia bisa kabur meninggalkan teman-temannya, ini disebabkan ia diberi perintah oleh Hitler untuk memberikan perintah menyerah kepada Tentara Merah. Hitler sudah mengetahui jika melawan Tentara Merah dengan jumlah pasukan yang sedikit hanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

''Brengsek aku harus cepat!"kata Naruto sambil berlari

Tiba-tiba di kejauhan terlihat Danzo yang sedang membidik Naruto dengan senapan sniper. Danzo ingin membunuh Naruto karena Danzo sangat iri dengan Naruto yang selalu dapat perhatian dari Hitler sedangkan Danzo tidak.

"Rasakan ini bocah tengik"kata Danzo sambil menarik pelatuk senapan

DOR!

*******_Flashback End_**_*****_

Setelah Danzo menarik pelatuk senapan itu, dengan tepat peluru itu berhasil melukai dada kanan Naruto. Naruto pun jatuh tersungkur karena tembakan itu, Danzo yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum angkuh dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Naruto merasakan dadanya sakit yang luar biasa, namun Naruto mencoba bangun sambil memegang dada kanannya yang berdarah. Setelah Naruto bangun ia berjalan sambil menahan sakit di dada kanan.

Naruto yang saat ini hanya sedang memikirkan keadaan temannya dan juga Kyuubi. Entah mengapa Naruto selalu memikirkan Kyuubi akhir-akhir ini, namun sepertinya Naruto muali menyukai si Kyuubi. Naruto terus berjalan tanpa mengkhawatirkan luka tembak yang ia derita, di pikiran Naruto ini masih belum sakit daripada melihat semua teman seperjuangannya mati di depan matanya.

* * *

**_*Sementara itu di lokasi pertempuran*_**

Pertempuran dari kedua pihak pun semakin memanas, banyak korban yang berjatuhan dari Tentara Soviet maupun Jerman. Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru,dan Neji semakin terdesak karena jumlah pasukan mereka yang tinggal beberapa ratus orang. Sementara itu dengan Tentara Soviet juga mulai kewalahan karena beberapa Tank T-34 hancur, Diperkiraan jumlah orang yang tewas di Tentara Soviet mencapai 90 Prajurit. Kyuubi hanya tetap untuk Memberi perintah untuk menyerang tanpa ada ampun.

Tiba-tiba ada 2 pesawat Soviet yang menjatuhkan bom yang beratnya sekitar 250 kg ke Parit Jerman.

DUAR! DUAR!

Beberapa pasukan Jerman tewas karena ledakan itu. Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itu hanya frustasi karena sebentar lagi pasukan Jerman akan menyerah kepada Uni Soviet. Namun Neji tiba-tiba keluar dari parit dan memberi perintah.

"SEMUA MAJU SERANG SAMPAI TITIK DARAH PENGHABISAN!"Teriak Neji

"HIYA!"Teriak seluruh tentara Jerman sambil keluar dari dalam parit dan maju menyerang tentara soviet

Semua tentara itu maju dengan nekat dan gagah berani. mereka tidak memperdulikan nyawa mereka yang mereka pikirkan tentang mempertahankan tanah air. Semua tentara Soviet yang melihat pasukan Jerman berlari kearah Mereka segera menembak senjatanya kearah tentara merah.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"DEMI TANAH AIR MAJU TERUS"Teriak Neji sambil menembakan senapan kearah tentara Soviet

Beberapa Prajurit Jerman berlari dan menaiki Tank T-34 dan memasukan granat ke dalam tank tersebut.

DUAR!... Bunyi ledakan tersebut.

Semua prajurit Jerman pun semakin brutal menyerang pasukan Soviet. Beberapa tentara tewas karena mencoba melindungi teman mereka yang terluka. Neji yang mulai kehabisan peluru pun segera mengambil senjata dari tubuh mayat tentara Soviet. Neji menembakan senapan submesin itu dengan brutal, bahkan tembakan itu hampir mengenai Marsekal Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang melihat pasukannya kewalahan pun menghubungi Divisi Artileri Roket Katyusha yang dipimpin oleh Nonna.

"_Kyuubi kepada Divisi Artileri Roket Katyusha! Ku Ulangi Kyuubi kepada Divisi Artileri Roket Katyusha!"_  
"_Ini Divisi Artileri Roket Katyusha!... Ada Apa Kyuubi?"  
"Tolong Luncurkan Roket Katyusha Segera!"  
"Baik-Baik Dimana Koordinatmu?"  
"22,-12"_

_"Baik Akan Segera Aku Luncurkan!"_

Setelah selesai menghubungi Nonna, Kyuubi memerintahkan seluruh pasukannya untuk segera mundur. Sementara Itu Pasukan Jerman hanya bingung kenapa Tentara merah mundur. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan Naruto datang menuju Kearah Tentara Jerman sambil berlari pincang. Trio S (Sasuke,Sakura,Shikamaru) Neji, dan Kyuubi hanya kaget Melihat penampilan Naruto yang cukup memprihatinkan. Naruto berteriak keras sambil berlari kearah Tentara Jerman.

"SEMUA CEPAT LARI DANZO TELAH MENGKHIANATI KITA!"Teriak Naruto

Namun telah terlambat. Terdengar bunyi-bunyi meriam artileri dari arah barat, dan rupanya itu dari arah markas Danzo berada. Ledakan meriam itu berhasil melukai Tentara Jerman maupun Soviet, Kyuubi yang melihat itu segera Menghubungi Nonna untuk membatalkann meluncurkan roket katyusha.

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

Karena ledakan itu berhasil meledakan beberapa tank T-34, Kyuubi yang melihat itu hanya segera menyuruh Pasukannya untuk segera berlindung. Sementara itu Naruto hanya mencoba berlari menuju parit untuk berlindung, Namun sial bagi Naruto. Naruto terkena ledakan artileri di sampingnya, ia terpental beberapa meter karena ledakan Itu. Ia mencoba berdiri namun Naruto terpental lagi untuk kedua kalinya, dengan keadaan badan yang penuh luka Dan kaos yang compang-camping Naruto mencoba berdiri sekuat tenaga.

Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto sedang keadaan seperti itu entah mengapa hatinya merasa tertusuk oleh seribu pisau. Sebenarnya Kyuubi ingin sekali menolong Naruto namun karena lokasi Naruto yang cukup berbahaya ia mengurung Niatnya. Disaat Kyuubi memikirkan cara agar menyelamatkan pemuda kuning itu tiba-tiba seorang tentara Perempuan lari dengan kencang sambil menghindari beberapa ledakan disitu. Semua orang disitu juga memandang Kagum karena melihat keberanian perempuan itu, setelah perempuan itu sampai ke tempat Naruto ia langsung menyeret badan Naruto dengan cepat menuju kearah tentara merah. seorang tentara merah berlari berlari kearah prajurit perempuan dan membantu menyeret badan Naruto.

Setelah menyeret badan Naruto ke tempat yang aman, Naruto segera mendapatkan bantuan para medis dari Tentara merah. Kyuubi yang mengetahui Naruto sedang dirawat oleh petugas medis pasukannya segera berlari menuju tempat Naruto, Kyuubi ingin melihat keadaan Naruto. Setelah Kyuubi sampai ke tempat Naruto di rawat ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan sedih dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata, Karena kondisi Naruto yang sangat kritis.

"Bagaimana mana ini detak jantungnya tak Normal!"Kata petugas medis A

"Cepat Bawa Orang Nazi Ini Ke Garis Belakang"Perintah petugas medis B

"Bagaimana kita membawa Nazi ini ke garis belakang padahal jarak dari sini ke garis depan cukup jauh!"kata petugas medis A

"Kita bisa menggunakan Tank T-34 sebagai kendaraan menuju garis belakang"Kata petugas medis B

"Baiklah kalau begitu!...Siapa yang mau mengantar pemuda ini ke garis belakang?"Tanya petugas medis A

"Aku yang akan mengantarkannya!"Kata Kyuubi dengan tegas

"K-Kyuubi-sama"kata petugas medis itu

"Aku juga ikut!"kata perempuan yang menyeret badan Naruto tadi

"Katyusha kau juga"kata Kyuubi

"Hehehe"kata Katyusha sambil nyengir

"Baiklah cepat angkut pemuda ini ke atas Tank T-34!"Perintah Kyuubi

"BAIK!"Kata petugas medis itu sambil mengangkat badan Naruto ke atas Tank T-34

"Baiklah Aku dan Katyusha akan pergi ke garis belakang dan kalian semua tolong beritahu Nazi Jerman untuk melakukan gencatan senjata selama 5 hari Понял?"Kata Kyuubi sambil duduk diatas Tank T-34

"Поймите маршал Кьюби!"Kata Seluruh tentara merah

"Baik...Mei berangkat sekarang"kata Kyuubi

""Hm..."kata Mei sambil menjalankan T-34

* * *

_Sementara itu dengan prajurit Jerman (Markas Jerman)  
_

"Brengsek! Danzo Bajingan!"Kata Sasuke dengan marah

"Hiks hiks Naruto-kun"kata Sakura sambil menangis

''Apakah Naruto masih hidup?"Kata Neji dengan cemas

"Daripada merutuki kejadian yang tadi lebih baik kita harus melakukan gencatan senjata dengan pihak Uni Soviet selama beberapa hari untuk menumpas pemberontakan ini!"kata Shikamaru

"Apa tentara merah menerima gencatan senjata ini?"kata Sasuke

''mungkin"kata Shikamaru

Sementara itu Sakura masih terus menangis, Karena Sasuke tak tega maka ia mencoba menghibur Sakura agar Tidak sedih. Sakura masih tetap menangis meskipun sudah di hibur, karena Sasuke sedikit kesal ia memberi sebuah Hadiah yang tak akan Sakura lupakan yaitu mencium Sakura tepat di bibir, Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan erotis. Sakura hanya mendesah kenikmatan. Setelah 5 menit bercium akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, Sementara itu muka Sakura sudah memerah parah karena adegan tadi.

"Jika kau tak diam maka aku akan melakukannya lagi"kata Sasuke

"Hai"Kata Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya karena malu

"Baiklah mari kita eh?"Kata Sasuke sambil cengo melihat Neji dan Shikamaru sudah terkapar dengan hidung mimisan karena baru saja menerima "Serangan Mental" yang cukup membuat mereka K.O .

"Hoi kalian cepat bangun!"Kata Sasuke sambil menguncang-guncangkan badan mereka berdua

"Apa"kata Neji dan Shikamaru secara bersamaan setelah sadar dari pingsannya tadi

"Bagaimana kita menumpas pemberontakan Danzo tadi?"Kata Sasuke

"Kita akan melakukan operasi gerilya untuk melawan Danzo dan Operasi itu dinamakan Gerakan A45"Kata Shikamaru

''Siapa yang akan memimpin operasi A45?"Tanya Neji

"Yang menjadi pemimpin operasi A45 Adalah Sasuke karena kau cukup pintar tentang taktik gerilya"kata Shikamaru

"Baiklah"Kata Sasuke

"Sementara Neji tugasmu adalah membangun kembali kekuatan tentara kita yang sekarang kondisinya lemah"

"Baik Shikamaru"Kata Neji

"Dan Sakura kau hanya bertugas untuk mengobati Tentara Jerman yang terluka saja"

"Baik "Kata Sakura

"Aku akan pergi ke markas Soviet untuk mengajukan gencatan senjata"Setelah itu Shikamaru segera berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Setelah Shikamaru pergi ke ruangan itu, Sasuke juga pergi bersama Sakura untuk mempersiapkan serangan gerilya yang akan di lakukan besok. Dan Neji hanya terdiam sambil melamun kan sesuatu

"_Naruto Semoga kau masih hidup"_Batin Neji

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana chapter ini reader-san...Apakah jelek  
Gomen ne kalau jelek ^_^

Tolong Berikan Kritikan, Saran,Serta Dukungannya

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. PENGUMUMAN!

**PENGUMUMAN!**

**SELAMA 3 BULAN INI SAYA MUNGKIN TAK AKAN BISA **

**MENGUPDATE FIC-KU KARENA KARENA KESIBUKAN AUTHOR DI DUNIA NYATA**

**SAYA BERJANJI SETELAH 3 BULAN AKAN MENGUPDATE FIC KISAH CINTAKU DISAAT PERANG BER;IN**

**MAAF BAGI READER ATAU AUTHOR LAIN YANG TERGANGGU OLEH PENGUMUMAN INI**

**SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salam Dari Author**

**Namikaze Wahyu**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: Kisah Cintaku Disaat Perang Berlin**

**Disclaimer: Naruto 100% Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T+**

**NaruXKyuu(Sedikit Harem)**

**Summary: Menceritakan Beberapa Pengalaman Naruto Selama Pertempuran Berlin/Bad Summary**

**WARNING: OOC,TYPO,ALUR KECEPETAN,PDII,VIOLENCE,Mengacaukan Sejarah,Newbie,DLL.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Chapter 5

* * *

**23 April 1945 14.30 A.M **

Setelah Shikamaru melakukan rapat kecil di Berlin Selatan, ia segera berangkat ke Markas Soviet untuk memberi permohonan untuk melakukan gencatan Senjata. sedangkan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Neji sedang sibuk untuk membenahi pasukan untuk persiapan Operasi Gerilya A45. Sakura terlihat sedikit kerepotan karena banyak pasukan Jerman yang terluka karena serangan artileri Danzou.

Shikamaru berjalan kearah Jip-nya untuk pergi ke Markas Soviet, setelah menaiki jip-nya Shikamaru pun menyalakan mesin jip itu dan segera berangkat ke Markas Soviet. sambil melihat mengendarai jip ia melihat kondisi Berlin Selatan yang menjadi pertempuran brutal tadi, yang Shikamaru lihat dari tempat itu adalah mayat, darah, bekas ledakan, tank-tank yang sudah hancur. Shikamaru hanya menatap sedih tempat itu dan segera menambah kecepatan jip-nya untuk segera sampai ke Markas Soviet.

* * *

_Sementara Itu Dengan Keadaan Naruto_

Sekarang Kyuubi hanya menatap Naruto dengan sedih, entah mengapa Kyuubi merasa sedih kepada bocah yang Pernah mencium nya dulu. Katyusha juga begitu, ia juga sedih karena hampir saja tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto, Padahal Naruto pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya di saat kritis. Disaat mereka menatap Naruto dengan sedih, tanpa disadari Kyuubi dan Katyusha tiba-tiba Naruto mulai bangun dari pingsan nya. perlahan Naruto membuka kelopak mata nya dengan pelan, setelah membuka mata nya yang pertama kali Naruto lihat adalah Katyusha dan Kyuubi.

"K-Kyuubi K-Katyusha"kata Naruto dengan pelan meskipun bisa di dengar oleh mereka berdua

"N-Naruto apa kau tak apa"Kata Kyuubi panik

"Jangan banyak bergerak Naruto sekarang kondisi mu belum pulih"Kata Katyusha

''Tenang saja ini hanya luka kecil"kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"B-baka karena luka itu kau hampir mati"kata Kyuubi sambil menundukan kepala agar Naruto tak me,ihat ia menangis

"Lebih aku terluka daripada kau dan seluruh prajurit disana mati"Kata Naruto sambil menepuk pelan kepala Kyuubi

Sementara Kyuubi yang di perlakukan begitu oleh Naruto, wajah nya kini merah seperti kepiting rubus.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"Teriak Kyuubi sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan tempat Naruto di rawat

"Ia Kenapa Katyusha?"Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Katyusha

"Dasar tidak peka"kata Katyusha dengan pelan

"Apa kau bilang"kata Naruto

"Ah lupakan yang tadi... Naruto boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"Kata Katyusha sambil menatap Naruto dengan serius

"Tanya Apa Katyusha" Kata Naruto

"Begini mengapa Danzou melakukan pemberontakan yang kuingat adalah Danzou bukannya seorang panglima yang loyal"Kata Katyusha

"Oh kalau itu aku tak tau mengapa Danzou begitu"Kata Naruto

"Benarkah?"Kata Katyusha

"Benar aku tidak akan berbohong"kata Naruto

''Baiklah... Oh ya Naruto kata mata-mata Soviet, Jerman akan merencanakan serangan gerilya untuk melawan pemberontak Danzou"kata Katyusha

"Jadi Shikamaru sudah mengambil perintah"kata Naruto

"Hm...mungkin benar"kata Katyusha

"Katyusha"kata Naruto memanggil Katyusha

"Apa?"

"Arigatou telah menyelamatkanku"kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Katyusha yang membuat muka Katyusha merona tipis

"A-aku hanya menolong mu k-karena aku kasihan"Kata Katyusha dengan terbata karena malu

"tapi aku tetap berterima kasih padamu"kata Naruto

"ah Naruto aku mau pergi ke ruangan Kyuubi-sama dulu jaa-ne"kata Katyusha sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar

* * *

Saat Ini Shikamaru sedang mengendarai mobil jipnya untuk ke Markas Soviet. Setelah memakan perjalanan sekitar waktu 45 menit akhirnya Shikamaru tiba Di Markas Soviet, beberapa tentara merah yang melihat jip Shikamaru berjalan kearah pintu palang segera menyuruh Shikamaru untuk berhenti. Setelah Shikamaru memberhentikan Jip-nya, ia langsung turun dari mobil jip.

Dua tentara merah langsung menanyai dengan menodongkan senjata PPSh-41, namun Shikamaru sedikit bingung Karena tentara itu berbicara dengan Bahasa Rusia. Namun untungnya datang seorang tentara merah memberi laporan kepada tentara yang berjaga itu untuk pergi menemui atasan mereka, Shikamaru yang melihat tentara merah yang menanyai nya tadi pergi meninggalkannya sedikit bernafas lega.

"Apa kau tak apa bocah"kata tentara itu

"Aku tak apa namun siapa kau?"kata Shikamaru

"Aku Perwira Senior Ibiki Morino pemimpin pasukan Divisi 12...kau kesini ada perlu apa?"Kata Ibiki

"Aku Oberstleutnant Shikamaru pemimpin Divisi 8 Jerman aku kesini untuk melakukan gencatan senjata dengan tentara merah untuk beberapa hari"kata Shikamaru dengan serius

"Oh jadi kau ingin bertemu Kyuubi-sama..Hati-hati kau bocah Kyuubi-sama terkenal akan kesadisan nya terhadap orang Jerman"kata Ibiki

"Iya aku sudah mendengar berita itu... sudah ya Ibiki-san aku akan menemui Marsekal Kyuubi"kata Shikamaru sambil memberi hormat kepada Ibiki setelah pergi meninggalkannya

* * *

_Sementara Dengan Marsekal Kyuubi_

Kyuubi yang saat ini duduk di meja kerjanya, sambil melamunkan kejadian yang tadi dilakukan Naruto padanya. Entah mengapa muka Kyuubi merona disaat mengingat kejadian tadi, namun di waktu Kyuubi melamun tiba-tiba ada menggetok pintu ruangannya.

TOK TOK

"Siapa Disana?"Kata Kyuubi

"Ini aku Katyusha ada letnan Nazi yang ingin menemui"kata katyusha sambil membuka pintu

"Apa ia membawa sejata?"kata Kyuubi

"Sepertinya Ia tidak membawa senjata Kyuubi-sama"kata Katyusha

"Baiklah biarkan dia masuk"kata Kyuubi

"Ayo cepat masuk Kyuubi-sama telah menunggumu"kata Katyusha

Shikamaru pun segera masuk ke ruangan Kyuubi, ini pertama kalinya ia akan bernegoisasi dengan Marsekal yang konon pernah membantai seluruh pasukan Jerman di Front Timur. Yang Shikamaru lihat adalah gadis cantik yang tengah mengamati nya dengan tajam. Shikamaru yang di awasi Kyuubi dengan tajam hanya menelan ludah karena Shikamaru yang berpangkat Oberstleutnant harus bernegoisasi dengan Kyuubi yang berpangkat Marsekal.

"Kenapa kau kesini orang Nazi"kata Kyuubi sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan tajam

"Aku kesini untuk mengajukan gencatan senjata selama beberapa hari"kata Shikamaru

"Mengapa kau mau melakukan gencatan senjata?"tanya Kyuubi

"Kami harus melawan pemberontakan yang dilakukan Danzo keparat itu apalagi serangan Danzou membuat Stabsfeldwebel Naruto terluka parah"kata Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit emosi

"_Danzou! bukannya ia yang memimpin rencana serangan di Front Timur apalagi ia yang untuk memerintahkan serangan di kota Leningrad..Aku akan membalaskan dendamku dan juga membalas perbuatannya karena ia melukai Naruto_"Batin Kyuubi

"Apakah Kyuubi-san mau melakukan gencatan senjata?"kata Shikamaru

"Baiklah aku menyetujui dan aku akan membantu mu dalam menumpasi Danzou"kata Kyuubi

"Besten Dank! Kyuubi-san karena telah menyetujui gencatan senjata dan membantu kami dalam penumpas Danzou"kata Shikamaru

"Besok aku akan mengirimkan Divisi 12 dan Divisi Artileri Roket Katyusha di markas mu"kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum

Shikamaru yang melihat Kyuubi tersenyum hanya cengo, dikarenakan ini pertama kali nya ia melihat Marsekal yang sangat kejam yang membunuh seluruh pasukan Jerman di Front Timur tengah tersenyum di hadapan nya. Apalagi ditambah muka Kyuubi yang sangat cantik bahkan hampir menyamai Unteroffizier Hinata. tiba-tiba hidung Shikamaru meneteskan darah dan tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah dengam wajah memerah.

Kyuubi yang melihat Shikamaru ambruk segera memanggil prajurit medis, prajurit pun datang dan segera memeriksa keadaaan Shikamaru. Untungnya katanya prajurit medis itu Shikamaru hanya mengalami anemia dan sedikit terkena serangan psikologis yang ringan. Kyuubi yang pun segera menyuruh prajurit medis itu untuk mengobati Shikamaru karena Kyuubi khawatir jika Shikamaru tidak kembali mungkin Nazi Jerman mungkin akan mengira bahwa Shikamaru telah di tangkap oleh Tentara Soviet.

"Kau cepat obati dia sedangkan aku akan ke ruangan orang Nazi yang dirawat disini"kata Kyuubi sambil meninggalkan ruangan kerja nya

"Baik! Kyuubi-sama!"kata petugas medis itu sambil memberi hormat kepada Kyuubi

* * *

_Kita Beralih Ke Pasukan Nazi Jerman_

Sekarang terlihat Sasuke sedang berdiskusi dengan beberapa pemimpin Divisi untuk melakukan serangan gerilya, Sasuke telah Memikirkan rencana yang tepat untuk melawan Danzou dan juga membalas dendam karena sahabat telah dilukai. Sasuke hanya memandang semua pemimpin Divisi pasukan Jerman dengan serius, beberapa pemimpin Divisi yang melihat tatapan Sasuke hanya takut karena Sasuke dulu pernah bertugas di kamp Holocaust selama 7 minggu sebelum bertugas ke Front Timur.

"Semua apa kalian telah menyiapkan pasukan untuk melakukan operasi ini?"kata Sasuke dengan serius

"Sudah Sasuke-sama sekitar 2.000 pasukan Jerman telah siap untuk berperang di garis depan dan juga kita mendapat pasukan bantuan dari Divisi Tank IV Madara"kata pemimpin Divisi 1 Jerman

"Hm...Mungkin cukup untuk operasi ini"kata Sasuke

"dan juga 13 Tank Tiger telah diperbaiki dan dapat ditugas"lanjut pemimpin Divisi 1 Jerman

"Baiklah besok kita akan melakukan Operasi A45 namun sebelum itu kita harus menunggu konfirmasi dari Shikamaru"kata Sasuke

"Lapor Sasuke-sama!"kata seorang tentara sambil memberi hormat kepada Sasuke

"Ada apa?"kata Sasuke

"Ada seorang perempuan yang ingin bertemu dengan anda"kata tentara itu

"Siapa? Sakura"kata Sasuke

"Bukan Sasuke-sama sepertinya ia Tentara Wehrmacht dengan pangkat tinggi"kata tentara itu

"Baiklah beri tau untuk datang ke ruangan kerjaku"kata Sasuke

"Baik! Sasuke-sama"kata tentara itu sambil memberi hormat dan pergi dari ruangan rapat

"Baiklah semua rapat dinyatakan selesai"kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan ruangan

* * *

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan kerjanya, ia berjalan sambil melamunkan keadaan Naruto. Sasuke sangat sedih karena ia tidak dapat melindungi Naruto tadi. setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhir nya ia tiba didepan pintu Ruangan kerjanya. Ia membuka knop pintu itu, setelah ia membuka pintu nya Sasuke hanya memasang wajah terkejut karena yang ingin menemui nya adalah Major Uzumaki Naruko.

"N-Naruko kenapa kau kesini"kata Sasuke terkejut sambil melihat Naruko yang tersenyum kepadanya

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Sasuke-Nii"kata Naruko sambil menatap Sasuke

"Tunggu lencana itu bukannya itu pangkat major"kata Sasuke sambil melihat lencana yang berada di kerah baju Naruko

"Oh iya lencana ini aku mendapatkannya sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu Sasuke-Nii"kata Naruko

''Baiklah Naruko mengapa kau kesini bukannya kau bertugas di Berlin Utara untuk mengisi kekosongan kekuasaan disana"Kata Sasuke yang mulai serius

"Aku kesini karena kabarnya Nii-san terluka parah dan tubuhnya hilang dari medan pertempuran apa itu benar?"kata Naruko

"Kabar itu memang benar Naruto sempat terakhir terlihat meneriaki kami untuk lari dari serangan Artileri tentara Danzou"kata Sasuke

"Jadi Benar...Danzou keparat!''kata Naruko mulai emosi

"Sabar Naruko kau jangan marah _apalagi terakhir kali disaat kau marah hampir merusak seluruh ruanganku_"Kata Sasuke yang dilanjutkan di dalam hati

"Huh apa aku boleh membantu pasukanmu untuk melawan Danzou"kata Naruko sambil menatap Sasuke

"Tidak boleh tugasmu sekarang harus mengisi kekosongan kekuasaan di Berlin Utara"kata Sasuke dengan tegas

"Tenang sudah ada pengganti kok apalagi aku sudah mendapat perintah resmi dari Hitler-sama"kata Naruko sambil menunjuk surat yang di berikan Hitler kepadanya

"Coba lihat"kata Sasuke sambil surat yang ada di tangan Naruko dan mulai membaca nya

* * *

**_ISI SURAT_**

**_KEPADA YTH OBERFANHRICH SASUKE_**

**_SAYA MEMBERITAHUKAN BAHWA MAJOR NARUKO SEKARANG DI PINDAH TUGAS DI BERLIN SELATAN UNTUK MEMBANTU PENUMPASAN PENGKHIANATAN DANZOU. IA AKAN MEMBANTU ANDA SELAMA OPERASI A45 DITAMBAH LAGI KECERDASAN DAN SKILL NYA YANG MELEBIHI SKILL TENTARA RATA-RATA. SEMOGA ANDA MENERIMA NYA DENGAN BAIK._**

**_DAN JUGA TOLONG CARI KEBERADAAN STABFELDWEBEL NARUTO YANG MASIH MENGHILANG_**

**SALAM TERHORMAT DARI**

**_ADOLF HITLER_**

* * *

"Bagaimana?"kata Naruko sambil menatap Sasuke

"Baiklah kau di terima untuk bertugas di Divisi ku tapi jangan berani berbuat nekat mengerti"kata Sasuke sambil menatap Naruko dengan tajam

"Baik!"kata Naruko dengan senyuman di wajahnya sambil memberi hormat kepada Sasuke

Setelah itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruko sendirian, ia hanya sedikit pusing karena Naruko berada di Divisi nya karena Naruko suka mengambil tindakan yang 'greget' hingga hampir membuat Naruko tewas. Sementara itu Naruko sedang memikirkan keadaan Nii-san nya yang menghilang.

"_Nii-san Aku akan mencarimu apapun yang terjadi!_"Batin Naruko

* * *

_Kembali Ke Markas Soviet_

Saat ini Kyuubi sedang berbicara dengan Naruto, meskipun ia sedikit malu-malu menatap Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto hanya bingung melihat tingkah laku Kyuubi yang menurutnya em aneh, pembicaraan mereka berhenti ketika ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangan medis.

"N-Naruto itu kau?"Kata Shiakamru sambil melihat Naruto dengan terkejut

"Iya ini aku terus siapa hantu"kata Naruto

"Bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari ledakan artileri itu?"kata Shikamaru

"Saat itu aku sempat di tolong oleh Katyusha"Kata Naruto

"Oh jadi begitu"kata Shikamaru

"Shikamaru bagaimana keadaan Pasukan Nazi selama aku tak ada"kata Naruto sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan serius

"Pasukan kita mungkin mengalami kerugian karena melawan 2 musuh saat ini Naruto"kata Shikamaru

"ku tebak pasti musuh kita adalah Uni Soviet Dan Pemberontak Danzou"kata Naruto

"Benar tapi sementara ini kita sedang melakukan gencatan senjata"kata Shikamaru

"Untunglah"kata Naruto

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti saat mereka melihat salah seorang tentara soviet tengah berbicara dengan Kyuubi, Entah apa yang mereka Bicarakan. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresi Kyuubi menjadi marah ketika tentara itu membawakan Berita buruk.

"B-bagaimana mungkin"kata Kyuubi sambil memgang kepala nya yang pusing

"Kenapa Kyuubi?''Tanya Naruto

"Aku telah mendapat berita bahwa Pasukan Danzou telah bergerak lalu menyerang Jerman Timur dan menyerang pusat Berlin tepatnya Reichstag"kata Kyuubi

"APA!"Teriak Naruto dan Shikamaru bersamaan

"Kita harus mengambil tindakan cepat Naruto"kata Shikamaru

"Iya kita harus cepat bergerak sebelum Danzou kembali membuat perang"kata Naruto

"Kami Tentara Merah juga akan membantu untuk melawan Danzou"kata Kyuubi sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam

"Baiklah Kyuu-chan tolong suruh pasukanmu untuk menyerang Jerman Timur agar membuat pasukan Danzou kewalahan dan juga kirimkan bantuan pasukan untuk kami"kata Naruto

"Baik Naruto-_kun_"Kata Kyuubi sambil memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel Kun

''Shikamaru Aku akan juga ikut denganmu kembali ke pasukan Nazi"Kata Naruto

"Tapi Naruto kondisi mu"Kata Shikamaru karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto

"Tenang luka ku ini akan cepat sembuh kok"Kata Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu"kata Shikamaru

"Oke... Dan juga sebaiknya kabar ini jangan sampai bocor ke Pihak Barat, mereka pasti akan memanfaatkan keadaan ini"kata Naruto

"Baiklah.. Ayo Naruto cepat kita kembali ke markas"Naruto dan Shikamaru segera mohon pamit kepada Kyuubi, mereka pun berjalan ke pintu keluar namun tiba-tiba Berhenti dan menatap Kyuubi."Semoga bertemu lagi Kyuu-chan"Kata Naruto sambil senyum 5 jari, sementara itu Kyuubi hanya menunduk dengan wajah hampir Semerah rambutnya. Naruto dan Shikamaru pun segera keluar dari pintu itu dan segera bergegas kembali ke markas Nazi.

* * *

_**Sementara Itu Disuatu Tempat...**_

"Apa semua rencana telah dilakukan?"Kata Danzo

"Semua telah di laksanakan tinggal menunggu perintah Danzou-sama"kata Salah seorang prajurit Nazi

"Besok kita akan menyerang Reichstag dan juga Jerman Timur"kata Danzou

"Baik Danzou-sama"kata Salah seorang Perwira

"Dan sebentar lagi kita akan membangkitkan kekuatan kita dan membentuk Jerman Nazi yang baru dan Memulai Kekuasaan kita di Eropa Barat dan Eropa Timur"kata Danzou sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yo Minna-san bagaimana chapter baru ini, bagus apakah jelek atau bagus?  
****Gomen Ne kalau jelek**

**Dan juga maaf bagi Shikamaru lovers karena disini Shikamaru rada OOC**

**Oh ya ini chapter terbanyak yang author buat sekitar 2000-Word lah**

**Dan SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA RAMADHAN**

**Tolong berikan review, saran, kritik, an juga dukungan**

**Namikaze wahyu Log out~**


End file.
